5 tales
by Darkside of moon
Summary: nah, sekarang duduk dan nikmatilah kegelapan ini bersama 5 cerita dari 5 chara dynasty warrior


_Pesta makan malam 3 kerajaan …_

_Sudah pasti tempat itu ramai_

_Psssssttt_

_Tiba tiba ruangan gelap gulita_

"_tch, gelap sekali. Lagi seru juga."_

"_Lilin nya habis"_

"_Bosan …."_

"_Baiklah agar kita tidak jenuh … aku akan bercerita"_

"_Cerita apa ?"_

"_Cerita horror, misteri, dan menyeramkan. Yang kudapat dari kalian semua."_

"_EEHHHH !?"_

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

Disclaimer : KOEI

Warning : Cerita agak menyimpang dan tidak terlalu seram -_-

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Ehem, ehem baiklah cerita pertama !" Xing Cai mengambil 5 lembar kertas yang didapatnya entah dari mana.

"Cuma lima cerita ?" Komplen Gan Ning "Author nya lagi mumet. Dan lagi authir kan penakut -_-" Balas Xing Cai.

"Baiklah cerita pertama dari … ahahaha, Maafkan aku perdana menteri. Tapi cerita mu keluar duluan … baiklah judulnya _The Forest "_

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

_The Forest_

Ini adalah pengalaman perang yang tak akan pernah kulupakan. Waktu kami akan menyerang pasukan Wei di Utara, kami terpaksa melewati hutan. Berhubung keadaan yang sudah gelap kami beristirahat dan mendirikan tenda.

Saat kami mendirikan tenda, Aku merasa kami diawasi. Kulihat satu semak belukar bergerak gerak. Kudekati semak belukar itu dan yang kudapatkan hanya seorang anak kecil. Aku menyuruhnya pergi karena hutan ini akan segera menjadi medan perang. Anak kecil itu malah menarik narik lenganku "Paman, main bersama kami ya ya ya kumohon !?" Aku menolaknya. Tapi, dia melihatku dengan tatapan … uhh, memohon.

"Baiklah, Cuma sebentar oke ?" Wajah anak itu berseri seri "Oke". Anak itu menarik ku hingga ke suatu tempat yang penuh dengan darah dan seharusnya bukan tempat anak anak ber-

"Paman, ayo main !"

Oke, kuakui anak ini sedikit sinting. Ia mengambil sebuah pedang dan mengayunkan nya kearah ku beruntung aku berhasil lari. Sialnya, aku bertemu dengan gerombolan anak anak lain yang menggotong sebuah –

"Hei, lihat aku menemukan ini."

Mayat. Mereka menggotong mayat itu dan menaruhnya ditengah tengah. Seorang anak perempuan mengayunkan pisau besar dan berhasil merobek perut si mayat. Lalu ia menarik usus ususnya hingga keluar dan mengocok ngocok lambungnya. Selanjutnya adegan mutilasi oleh anak anak itu terus berlanjut. Dengan cepat, aku menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk lari. Dengan segera, kuperintahkan Seluruh prajurit untuk membereskan tenda dan keluar dari hutan.

Sejak saat itu, aku tidak pernah melewati hutan itu lagi.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Well, intinya seorang anak kecil mungkin saja seorang pembunuh. Ya, atau mungkin orang yang berwajah innocent pun bisa saja memiliki insting pembunuh." Kalimat yang dilontarkan Xing Cai membuat seluruh Chara yang ada didalam ruangan menatap Liu Shan. "Apa ?"

"Ehem, baiklah cerita kedua dari … wah, Nyonya Shang Xiang. Judulnya _Mirror, Mirror in the wall"_

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

_Mirror, Mirror in the wall_

Pagi itu, aku pergi ke perpustakaan kerajaan untuk menghabiskan waktu sendiriku. Kakak kakak ku sedang pergi berperang saat itu. _Seandainya aku punya saudara kembar_, batinku.

_BRUUUUK_

Sebuah buku yang terlihat agak kuno jatuh di belakang kursi ku. _Seperti buku mantra, _batinku saat melihat buku itu. Kebetulan buku itu terjatuh dengan posisi terbuka. Aku membawanya ke kamarku dan karena penasaran aku membacanya sambil berjalan.

_Saat pukul 3 pagi, matikanlah seluruh lilin ataupun cahaya dirumah mu. Lalu nyalakan satu lilin untuk menerangimu dan lihatlah ke cermin._

_Di cermin tinggal satu lagi dirimu._

Saat waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 3 pagi tanpa membaca petunjuk buku itu aku langsung mencobanya. Pertama – tama, aku sama sekali mengira bahwa percobaanku gagal. Tiba – tiba bayangan ku bergerak dan bicara "hai, aku saudara kembarmu." Awal nya aku takut tapi kami akhirnya bersahabat baik.

Sampai suatu ketika ia menatapku penuh kebencian, "aku sudah bosan dengan ini semua. Kamu punya segala yang kamu inginkan. Sedangkan, aku tidak. Kemarilah biar aku kuasai tubuhmu !" tiba tiba ia mencoba keluar dari cermin. Aku segera berlari, aku takut dia melukai ku. Sampai kusadari bahwa aku berlari ke perpustakaan, disana aku mencari buku mantra itu.

_BRUUUKKK_

Lagi lagi buku itu jatuh dihadapanku dengan posisi terbuka. Di halaman yang terbuka itu adalah halaman dimana mantra cermin itu berada.

_Di cermin tinggal satu lagi dirimu. Ia bukan saudara kembarmu, atau dirimu dari dunia yang lain. Tapi, ia adalah bayangan selalu melihatmu dengan penuh kebencian karena kamu mengabaikan kehadirannya dan penuh kasih sayang karena kamu menghargai keberadaannya. _

_Namun, yang kamu lihat saat ini adalah iblis yang menyerupai dirimu._

Tubuhku goyah, aku jatuh. Takut. Aku merenungkannya. _Iblis … ada iblis di cerminku ah- bukan istana ini aku .. aku harus mengalahkannya._ Dengan penuh keberanian aku pergi ke kamarku. Disana aku menatap cermin itu dalam dalam "Kuhargai keberadaanmu. Kuhargai pendapatmu. Kuhargai pertolonganmu kepada selama ini. Tapi, tetap saja kamu …" Aku melemparkan vas bunga di meja sebelahku kea rah cermin "…Adalah Iblis !"

_PRAAANGGG_

Cermin terbelah. Pecah. _Iblis sudah kalah._ Kupanggil pelayan istana untuk membersihkan pecahan pecahan kaca di kamarku. Masa bodoh mereka menganggapku stress karena sendirian. Hanya akulah yang tahu kebenarannya.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Cerita yang menarik. Hantu dalam cermin. Beruntunglah aku jarang bercermin. Well, sebaiknya anda berhati hati bagi yang suka bercermin" Wajar saja Xing cai mendapat death glare dari orang orang yang suka bercermin.

"Well, cerita ketiga dari … err, tuan Cao Pi, anda tidak salah kirim kan." Dengan sukses Cao Pi men-death glare sang Narator, Xing Cai.

"err, berhentilah menatapku seperti itu ! baiklah judul cerita ini adalah _Melody."_

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

_Melody_

Malam itu, seharusnya aku bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Tapi, berhubung ada sedikit gangguan aku terpaksa begadang malam itu.

Yah, yang mebuatku tidak bisa tidur malam itu adalah sebuah melodi. _Tch, si Zhen Ji ngapain coba main suling tengah malam begini,_ batinku kesal. Karena aku bosan aku membuka beberapa buku di meja ku. Namun, pada akhirnya aku tidak baca buku buku itu semua karena membosankan. Kubuka jendela kamarku dan kulihat di bawah seorang wanita cantik memainkan suling dengan indahnya. _Jadi bukan Zhen ji. _

Berhubung aku sudah kesal aku meneriakinya dari bawah "WOY, BERISIK BANGET SIH ! JAM SEGINI MAIN SULING ! DAN LAGI KAMU BISA MASUK DARI MANA INI KAN ISTANA !" Ia menatap ku. Ketika aku menatapnya aku sadar bahwa ia … bolamatanya …

_BRAAAAKKK_

Dengan segera kututup jendela kamarku. Aku berusaha pura pura tidur. TAP TAP TAP. Kudengar suara langkah kaki seseorang dan alunan melodi yang semakin dekat dengan kamarku. Tiba tiba langkah kakinya berhenti, kini kudengar alunan melodi itu di depan pintu kamarku.

_KRIIT KRIEET_

_BRAAAKK_

Dengan bodohnya, aku melepaskan tidur pura pura ku dan menutup pintu yang tadi terbuka sedikit. Aku menahannya cukup lama.

_TOK TOK TOK TOK_

Ia terus mengetuk pintu ku. _Tenang matahari segera terbit sebentar lagi._ Setelah beberapa lama ketukannya berhenti. _Sudah sepi aku akan memeriksanya terlebih dahulu._ Baru aku berbalik tiba tiba ….

_TOK_

Sebuah paku tertancap nyaris mengenai mataku "WAAAAAAAAA !"

Sejak malam itu kadang kadang dari depan kamarku sering terdengar alunan melodi.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Apa hantu ini adalah nenek moyang nya kugiko-san ? mereka mirip sekali loh.!" Xing Cai berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"He, Cao Pi bisa takut ? " sindir Zhao Yun "BERISIK KAU !" balas orang yang dibicarakan.

"Sampailah kita saat ini pada cerita KEEMPAT. Well, cerita ini dari Ma Chao. Err, seperti nya cerita ini ada legendanya deh. Baiklah judulnya _Uninvited Friend.__"_

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxo

_Uninvited Friend_

"Hei, kau tau tidak permainan petak umpet sendirian ?"

"eh, belum tuh ?" "Ritual ini sebenarnya digunakan di daerah timur untuk berkomunikasi dengan roh yang bergentayangan untuk berbagai keperluan, dan boneka digunakan sebagai pengganti tubuh manusia sebagai media." "Eh, wah sepertinya seru"

Diam – diam aku mencuri curi dengar dari beberapa pedagang. Tidak kusangka aku termakan oleh cerita itu. Aku segera mencari cari informasi tentang permainan itu. Hitori de Kakurenbō. Begitulah orang orang sana menyebutnya. Seluruh perlengkapan permainan sudah lengkap, ayo kita bermain. Kebetulan dirumahku sepi.

"Jadi namamu adalah _S__ǐ _" sudah jam 3 pagi. "Ma chao yang pertama jaga, Ma chao yang pertama jaga, Ma chao yang pertama jaga" aku segera pergi ke kamar mandi dan meletakkan nya di dasar bak air. Lalu kumatikan semua lilin ataupun benda benda yang bercahaya. Aku langsung bersembunyi dan menghitung sampai 10. Selanjutnya kuikuti prosedur permainan dengan tenang. "Sekarang kamu yang jaga, _S__ǐ. _Sekarang kamu yang jaga, _S__ǐ. _Sekarang kamu yang jaga, _S__ǐ. " _Lagi aku bersembunyi. Aku terdiam cukup lama. _Tenang saja. Toh. Yang kamu pergunakan hanya pisau tumpul. _Batinku. Setelah berlama lama sembunyi aku keluar. Aku pergi ke kamar mandi dan mendapati bonekanya tidak ada. Panik. Percaya setengah tidak percaya. Pisau yang kutaruh disisi nya juga tidak ada.

Aku menyusuri rumah untuk mencari boneka itu. Gelap dan sulit untuk mencarinya.

"_Aku menang kamu kalah." _

Kutengok kebelakang. Boneka itu ada dibelakang ku, memegang pisau itu. _Tenanglah itu hanya pisau -._

_Breeettt_

Darah mengucur dari kaki ku. "_kamu tadi memberikanku pisau tumpul jadi kuganti dengan yang baru …" _ku abaikan darah yang mengalir. Tunggu, aku lupa sesuatu ._Jika sudah ketemu, siram boneka tersebut dengan garam yang tersisa di cangkir, dan siram juga dengan air garam didalam mulut anda. Jika anda bersembunyi tanpa air garam kemungkinan anda akan bertemu dengan "sesuatu yang bergentayangan" di sekitar anda._

Sial, aku lupa air garam nya belum kusiapkan. _"aku menang kamu kalah" _boneka itu menyeringai. Takut ? tentu saja, kalau bertemu 10 – 20 prajurit sih aku masih bisa mengalahkannya, ini … ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak terlihat itu.

Aku berlari ke dapur. Langsung kuambil cangkir dan memasukannya Garam dan Air.

"_kau mau kemana ?"_ boneka itu berjalan menghampiriku. Dengan reflek, aku menyiram air garam itu "Aku menang, Aku menang, Aku menang." Boneka itu kembali seperti semula. Kaku dan mati. Aku langsung memungut pisau dan mengamankannya. _Huft, lain kali tidak deh._ Batinku.

Aku langsung menjemur boneka itu dan membakarnya pagi itu. Beruntunglah aku masih bisa kabur darinya. Kalau tidak ? ya, begitulah.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"ah, permainan itu memang berbahaya. Makanya berhati hatilah saat memakai ritual seperti itu" Xing Cai tertawa garing.

"Cerita ke lima. Last but not least, Cerita dari Tuan Sima Yi. _Dancing with the devil. _ Judul nya sama kayak lagu kesukaan author."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_Dancing with the devil_

Ya, bisa dibilang ini cerita masa laluku. Kejadian ini terjadi ketika perjalanan mengunjungi kastil di daerah lain sendirian. Waktu itu, cuaca sedang hujan. Sudah begitu gelap lagi. Aku yang di**titah**kan pergi sendirian ke benteng –atau aku lebih sering menyebutnya kastil- harus nyasar ke hutan selama 2 jam.

_Tes tes_

Sial, hujan. Dengan terpaksa aku menepi ke sebuah … kastil (tidak ini kastil sungguhan.). _untunglah, aku berhasil menyelamatkan diri. Tapi, mengapa ada kastil di tengah belantara hutan cina ?_ batinku.

Karena hujan yang begitu deras dan tidak kunjung reda akhirnya aku menyusuri kastil ini.

Kastilnya lumayan besar, hanya saja suram. Indah tapi menyeramkan. Tanpa kusadari aku sudah berada di tengah tengah ruangan. _"siapa kamu !?"_ aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seorang wanita menggunakan baju yang menurutku aneh. "Aku Sima Yi." Jawab ku singkat. _"ah, kau orang asli sini ! mau berdansa denganku ?"_ wanita itu menarikku berdansa bersamanya. Gerakan yang aneh. Gaun yang aneh. Dengan wanita yang aneh. _"ah, kau heran denganku ya ? aku berasal dari daerah barat nun jauh disana. Suami ku adalah seorang bangsawan, ia yang membangun kastil ini. Tapi ia meninggalkanku beberapa tahun yang lalu"_ wanita itu menceritakan semua yang membuatku heran. Mulai dari gaun yang bernama gaun gothic, lalu dekorasi yang bergaya _baroque_.

Well, sejujurnya wanita itu cukup anggun. Matanya yang menawa, bibirnya yang merah, dan kulit yang pucat bagai mayat. Ia terus berbicara dengan nada yang cukup manis. Tapi itulah yang membuatku takut. Aku memperhatikannya dari atas sampai bawah ada gigi taring kecil yang menonjol.

_BRAAAKK_

Aku mendorongnya hingga tersungkur _"ada apa ?"_ ia menatapku dengan … ah, mempesona. "tidak aku hanya merasa ruangan ini cukup gelap." Aku membuka tirai jendela dan siapa sangka hujan sudah berhenti. Cahaya matahari menyinarinya. Tidak, ada yang aneh.

Secarik kertas terjatuh. Kupungut kertas itu dan membacanya.

_Hei, siapapun kau yang membacanya ini._

_Jangan tatap wajah istriku. Itu dapat menghipnotismu._

_Aku tidak tahu ia berada di masa apa sekarang (karena aku menyelimutinya dengan selimut waktu)_

_Yang pasti aku dan istriku berasal dari masa yang jauh._

_Sekarang lebih baik kau pergi, atau jika kau membawa pedang tusukan pedang itu ke jantungnya._

_Karena istriku adalah seorang …_

"_ada apa Sima Yi ?"_ aku mengambil pedangku dan mengayunkan pedangku.

… _Damphyr_

"matilah kamu !" dengan sukses pedangku menembus jantung nya. Darahnya terciprat ke mana mana _"sialan kau. Berani berani nya. "_ aku berlari keluar kastil itu. Aku menunggangi kudaku dan menjauh secepatnya dari kastil.

Beberapa minggu kemudian, aku baru sadar bahwa aku pernah berdansa bersama iblis dan kadang kadang ketika pesta diadakan aku mendengar _"Sima Yi, kau mau dansa denganku lagi ?"_

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"baiklah cerita selesai."

"YAAAAAHHHH" protes yang lain.

"ah, aku akan bercerita satu kali lagi untuk kalian. Ini adalah cerita dariku"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Pesta makan malam di kerajaan shu untuk 3 kerajaan sedang digelar. Tiba tiba ruangan menjadi gelap.

"tch, gelap sekali. Lagi seru juga."

"Lilin nya habis"

"Bosan …."

Aku memiliki ide yang bagus untuk menghilangkan kebosanan mereka

"Baiklah agar kita tidak jenuh … aku akan bercerita"

"Cerita apa ?"

"Cerita horror, misteri, dan menyeramkan. Yang kudapat dari kalian semua."

"EEHHHH !?"

Cerita pertama adalah cerita dari tuan Zhuge Liang, _The Forest._

Yang kedua dari nyonya Shang Xiang, _Mirror, Mirror in the wall_

Yang ketiga dari Cao Pi, _Melody_

Yang keempat dari Ma Chao, _Uninvited friend_

Yang terakhir dari Tuan Sima Yi, _Dancing with the devil_

Sepanjang aku bercerita entah mereka sadar atau tidak. Beberapa hantu yang mereka ceritakan muncul.

Hantu anak kecil yang sekarang berada dibelakang Tuan Zhuge Liang

Kembaran Nona Shang Xiang yang memeluknya

Hantu wanita peniup suling yang terus terusan mengetuk pintu ruangan pesta.

Lalu, Boneka yang menyeringai ke arah kami.

Dan juga Wanita Damphyr yang kini tengah menunggu tuan Sima Yi menemani nya berdansa.

Ketika, aku bercerita mereka meninggalkan ruangan. Berlari dari kejaran si hantu yang sudah menampakan diri. Tanpa disadari ada bahaya yang mengancam.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Xing cai melangkahkan diri keluar dari ruangan pesta. Semakin dekat dengan pintu keluar semakin banyak tubuh yang bergelimpangan dan darah yang tercecer. "Sudah puas, main mainnya ?" Para hantu itu menatap Xing Cai "hmph, pagi masih lama tapi baiklah." Xing Cai mengeluarkan sebuah botol.

_Jiwa yang penuh balas dendam dan kebencian_

_Jatuhlah dalam kegelapan._

Dinasti ini sudah berakhir, satu satunya yang tersisa tinggal dirinya.

_Hanya dengan 5 cerita aku mampu menghancurkan mereka semua_

_Apakah segini saja ?_

Xing Cai mendekati tubuh Liu Shan "Bangunlah jangan pura pura."

"huh, kau hebat juga." Liu Shan bangun dari tidurnya

"Kau menguasainya, manis." Sindir Xing Cai.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_Tamat ?_

_Ohohoho, nah readers tersayang sekarang tutup cerita ini. Segera buka hal hal yang menyenangkan hati mu dan ingat jangan pernah terbangun pada pukul 3 pagi karena kau tahu saat itu adalah Devil's Time._


End file.
